Two With One Go
by HKrisH
Summary: A lonely, marauding soul who wants nothing more than her fair share of the world nearly destroys a loyal and beautiful officer whose mission is to protect the crown and its country thanks to the money of an insane, tyrannical man. Fate brings them together and fate tears them apart. But Love doesn't die. KIGO
1. Prologue

Two With One Go

By: HKrisH

To start, I do not own any of the characters affiliated with Kim Possible. Their sole ownership belongs to Disney. Also, if you have a problem with Kigo or homosexual relationships, please find yourself something else to read.

XxXxX

**Prologue**

_To My Dearest One,_

_It has been several years since I have been able to feel your presence. It is now Seventeen-Seventy-Six here in the colonies, and there is a great to-do in the square. I have just been informed and today on July fourth, the colonies have signed their independence from the crown. I don't know how I should feel. After learning what I have, I am elated for their triumph and freedom, but a piece of my heart still belongs to England. Perhaps it always will… After all, it was my service to my country that brought me to you._

_Sometimes I still look over my shoulder in the middle of an open sunny day just to see if you might be there. I have let my body mourn, but it appears as though my mind still refuses to believe what has happened. There are days that the soft yellow glow of the sun no longer seems as bright, that perhaps it would look better if the sky were_ green _instead of blue. I'll hear of the occasional plunder somewhere off the coast of England; another ship being captured or a slave ship being overrun and their conquers having freed the indentured. My prayers are that you are there, but logic dictates I give up on such silly notions…_

_I can still remember the first day we met: the smells of the ocean and the roar of your cannons as they tore through my hull. When the smoke had finally cleared I wasn't sure what had happened, but there you were, staring down on my shaken and beaten body. I still don't quite know what made you stop that day, what made you think that everything would be well in the end. But I'm certainly glad that you never changed your mind. For as long as we were together, I had never had happier days._

_I feel so empty now…_

_I can't help but wonder, wherever you are in the great expanse, if you are able to think or to dream. I certainly hope so. Do you think of me? Do you still dream of me as your letters used to speak of? Despite your horrible language and lustrous outlook towards me, your letters always seemed rather charming… In a crude, malicious, disturbing, raw, and disruptive sort of way._

_But charming nonetheless…_

_If you do think of me, I hope you remember me fondly… I will never think of you otherwise… My shining star, my beautiful green_ goddess_… Regardless of what you say, you will always be a goddess to me. Though your reputation as a Sea Dragon preceded you, I could feel the heat come not from your _fire_, but from your heart._

_God almighty, do I miss that fire …_

_There was something so hypnotic about the way it would surround you and take you over. I could see it in your eyes when that half-cocked grin graced those marvelous lips. I knew when such a look came about that everything would be ok and you would be victorious. You won so many battles and took so much from those who had wronged the world… Were you doing it for me? You never did answer that question… But there was one day… You gave me that look… But there was no fire in your eyes. Your famous grin was still perched upon your gorgeous features, even as the gallows were prepped for you…_

_Why did you have to take it so far…? Were you waiting for me to stop something? Were you waiting for someone to plea for your? I should have done something; I should have gotten in the way… Maybe then I would have been able to follow you…_

_And for that I am sorry._

_I am sorry, my love, that I could not follow you, I am sorry that I did not stop them, I am sorry that I was not enough to convince you to stop your piratical ways and keep you grounded and in hiding, I am sorry that I followed you around the world as I had, and I am sorry that you found me that day…_

_But… I would never trade it for the world. I would do it all over again if I could, just to see you smile again. And perhaps… that is what I am most apologetic for… that I can no longer give you the smiles or embraces you deserve…_

_Forever yours, your true love and true mate,  
>Kimberly Anne Possible<em>  
>XxXxX<p>

From her seat at her writing desk, a woman no older than thirty-three, was mulling over her words. She read them over and over again, as if to decipher if each one were correct and what she truly wanted to say. Her green eyes seemed listless and drained as she read through each paragraph, wrinkles already starting to form next to her eyes as she read through her script tightening and shifting as she closed those jade orbs with a sigh.

With that sigh, she ran her delicate looking hands through her long fiery, red hair. She finally took her eyes from the page and looked out the window of her home. It was just about sunset as she watched the sky change colors. She could see the ocean through the panes of glass that hung in the wall next to her back door and watched the rough waves come and go, slowly chipping away at the white sands of the United States of America. The colonies had finally made their mark in history, breaking free of British reign.

"Well might as well get this done and over with…" Muttered the young woman as she stood from her chair. She gingerly gripped the piece of paper as she rummaged through her desk for something to bind it with. "Oh for heaven's sake, where is it…?" She asked softly. "Ah here…" She opened a small drawer, one that was kept neater than the others, inside and out. The wood was clean and well polished and the forest green velvet that lined it was still soft to the touch. Inside the small vessel were what appeared to be nothing more than useless knickknacks: a small, smooth, white stone no larger than snail, a piece of what appeared to be drift wood, a small silver ring, and a piece of green ribbon. With a sigh and a despairing smile, Kimberly removed the ribbon from the drawer and gave it a longing look.

Rolling the paper and tying the ribbon around it with a neat bow sealing everything together, the young woman then walked over to the end table by her back door. Upon its surface rested a clear glass bottle. Carefully, as not to ruin the edges, she slipped the note inside and corked it off. And with that she left the house.

Slowly she walked down to the beach, almost as if too timid to approach it. Where the grasses turned to sand, she stopped and watched as the white crowns that topped the teal green waters crashed amongst each other. She smiled again. The site, though causing her heart to race, put her at ease.

"How I've missed you…" She said softly. "You and the touch of the sea…"

The young woman looked at the bottle in her hands. As the ocean breeze picked up her red hair and the edges of her white summer dress, she took a deep breath. As if the world suddenly stopped just in that moment, Kimberly took the bottle and threw it as hard as she could to the turbulent depths. As the tide came and went, she watched for hours. Even as the ocean began to hug her feet and chill her skin, she watched. She watched as that little bottle sailed away from her forever as the sky began to dot with stars.

And when the moon hung high over her head and the cold, dark waters reached up to her calves, she fell to her knees and cried.

XxXxX

To be continued in Chapter 1.

Author's Notes:  
>This fic was inspired by some of the other stories I have read recently, both fic and novel alike. I hope to portray a dramatic and conflicting story about lovers from two different worlds, as all kigo fics are, but through different eyes; a lonely, marauding soul who wants nothing more than her fair share of the world and a loyal and beautiful officer whose mission is to protect the crown and its country. Little do they know that their fate is intertwined with one another.<p>

I hope you enjoy.


	2. Chapter 1

Two With One Go

Chapter 1

XxXxX

_June 14, 1763_

It was a beautiful summer day in the south of England in the town of Portsmouth. The sun beat down on the hard working men at the docks, all of them bustling about or hauling cargo off of and onto ships. The British Navy would be proud to see their boys breaking a sweat. To see a flurry of red coats moving quickly between the piers, reporting to their lieutenants and captains was a site to behold.

But all of the commotion seemed to stop as a figure stepped down onto the aged, wooden platform. Many looked up as the heeled boots thumped against the surface. It wasn't the red coat which surrounded the figure that drew their attention. It wasn't the bi-corner hat that this captain held in the crook of their elbow. It wasn't even the determined and respect-commanding eyes that forced them to cease their work.

It was the long train of fire red hair that trailed down her back and her ample bosom that told them that the newest captain had finally arrived to port.

With a broad smile and a look of determination, Captain Kimberly Anne Possible stopped at the edge of pier, looking upon her ship. She could not keep the elation from her features as she practically jumped out of her skin looking at the name scrolled upon the ship's bow: _Endless Possibilities_. For the first time in her life, young twenty year old Kim Possible felt as though she indeed did have endless possibilities.

Not two years prior to this day, on the young girl's eighteenth birthday, she decided to run away from home. She had felt imprisoned in her own house amongst her family. Though they always did their best to encourage her more unorthodox behavior, when she had stubbornly stated that she wished to become an officer in the royal navy, her parents had forbid it. They had spoken very harshly to her that night and had the nerve to bar her windows and barricade her doors. They insisted that she was well off and would be wed within the year to the suitor they had picked for her.

But that did not keep the young woman still. She escaped from her own home, taking not but a few pieces of clothing and a strange stuffed toy her Nana had made for her when she was just a girl in her grandfathers old sea-bag. In the dead of night, she took her night dress and ripped it to shreds to fashion makeshift bindings for her chest. She had slipped into her father's old ship dressings, made up of a white top with long, ruffled cuffs and brown trousers to match flat boots. She had hailed the first coach she could grab once morning had come around, taking passage to Portsmouth and began her search for the first naval ship she could get her hands on. With her hair tied back in a ponytail and some dirt smudged into the more feminine features of her face, she was quickly picked up as a midshipman once she demonstrated her knowledge of the ship's riggings and navigational systems.

Once off at sea, Kimberly had never expected it to be as it was; her books were nothing like actually being out to sea. It was so much more invigorating. She quickly took hold of the knowledge given to her and was on the helm by her fourth day out when the helmsman was knocked unconscious from the boom coming round when he wasn't looking despite her warning. That had brought a rugged laugh from the crew as she took the helm and safely steered them away from the oncoming reef.

Slowly, rank by rank, she worked her way up to lieutenant, giving orders to the crew members but never fully giving up the chance to climb up the ratlines and get in the rigging herself. She found that her favorite place upon her ships was upon the main top gallant yard, the beam across the tallest mast on the highest sail. During the night watch, while no one was looking, she would take her liberties and crawling along the masts, performing various feats her crews would never admit to witnessing. They all admired her athleticism, but due to the sailor's superstitions, they suspected her ability to perform such amazing aerial acrobatics to be a form of witch craft. Once she found out that they knew though, she simply laughed and explained that her late uncle had been a circus performer, teaching her everything she wanted to know about acrobatics. This seemed to put their minds at ease.

It wasn't until she was nineteen and a half years of age that she was finally discovered; in the midst of a pirate raid, Kim was forced to work her way, sword in hand, to the captain's quarters and bind him. This captain was much more skilled than she realized and he managed to push her back out to the deck. Their swords clashed as the Scottish pirate ranted in a monologue of insults that he would not fail to take a "weak" British naval ship if it was the last thing he did. He swung his mighty cutlass and went to slash it across the girl's chest and finish her off, but with her speed and grace, she moved from his range but in the process, her shirt and bindings were cut through.

Much of both crews had fallen silent as they watched her newly revealed, ample bosom move with her body. The pirate captain had cursed and went to reach for the girl's wrists, but she was too fast for him once again and spun around to kick him across the broad side of his chin. This knocked him unconscious and left his crew at the mercy of her own, who most of which were bound, bloody, and beaten, her captain close to being hung, and her best friend being crushed under the weight of a large pirate.

Her captain had made quick headway back to port to discuss the punishment of Kimberly Possible with the Admiral. Though the law firmly stated that any woman found impersonating a naval officer was to be hung immediately, the officials could not ignore her prowess and efforts which had saved numerous ships on several occasions. After a four month long debate with the King and various other officials, Kim was pardoned, promoted, and given a ship of her own, built to her specifications. She received a wonderful three mast ship and in honor of her saving her country and fellow naval officers, she was given a medal of honor.

Kimberly brought herself back to the present as she walked up the gangplank onto her ship. She ran her hand over the stained and polished dark oak the vessel had been made of. The railings were of simple design and the deck was clean and fresh. She was enamored with the ship, so much so that she didn't hear a young blond man come up behind her and cough softly. It wasn't until he spoke that she finally turned around and greeted him properly.

"Captain Possible." The young man about Kimberly's age said, his voice happily betraying his practiced calm demeanor.

"Ronald!" She said more exuberantly than he had expected. The captain unceremoniously threw her arms over his shoulders in a friendly embrace. He returned the gesture for a brief moment before pulling back and straightening out his uniform. "I was so elated to hear that you had accepted my offer." Kim also pulled back to take a good look at her new lieutenant, Officer Ronald Stoppable. She placed her hands on her hips and continued to smile.

"I would never have refused you, Captain." He said, clasping his hands behind his back. He looked up at the masts and the sails, still tied and waiting for the order to ship off. He looked back to Kim and smiled just as an old friend would. "After all, I've known you for so many years."

"Which is why I'm happy to have you here. I would trust no one else with my commands more than you." She wrapped one arm over her shoulder and pointed up to the main mast that towered above them. "I also figured you were sick of being a bilgerat bellow decks or the monkey everyone swore you were in the rigging." Her friend visibly shuddered at the mention of one of his former nicknames.

"Oh, please, Captain! Do not remind me!" They both shared a laugh as they walked further on deck.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Ronald, please call my Kim or Kimberly. I'm still not accustomed to my new title." She said as she made her way up the stairs next to the door to her quarters and stood upon the bridge for the first time.

"At least once more, as always, Captain." Ronald followed closely behind her and watched her glossy eyes as she ran a hand over the helm and admired the craftsman ship in the handles. She leaned down briefly to examine the drum and tiller ropes, which allowed the mechanism to work and steer the ship. When she stood again and looked out at her crew, who were starting to file in on the deck, awaiting orders.

"Well it's now or never then." Kim clasped her hands behind her back as Ron's were. She walked up to her second in command and stood up a straight as he was. "Are you ready Lieutenant?" She asked observing the militia below.

"As ready as I will ever be, Captain." He said firmly. Together they walked down to the deck. All of the men filed in close together, forming two parallel lines, all facing the captain a she moved between then with Ron at her side.

"Good morning, Men." She started, her voice strangely accustomed to sound of one in command. "I trust that you are all well rested and ready to shove off, but first we must lay down the law of this brig." She stopped at the end of the lines, standing in front of the fore mast. "I understand that many of you are met with conflicting thoughts, being under the command of the Navy's first female captain and second female officer." A few of the men straightened up and she knew that they were doing their best to appear innocent. "But let me assure you, I am as ruthless as I am fair, I am as strict as I am understanding, and I am as strong as I am a woman before you." She stomped her foot hard on the surface of the deck and those who had been slouching before were all up straight once again.

"Do I make myself clear!?" She hollered to be heard across the docks, making many of the other squads of militia stand a little straighter as well.

"Yes, Sir!" Most of them responded in unison. At this, Kimberly allowed herself a giggle before regaining control and walking back down the line of men. She had not heard the response of one man in particular. When she made her way down the line, she stopped in front of a young man a few years older than her, with dark, smoothed back hair and very serious eyes.

"Boatswain William Du." She said before turning to face him. She was roughly his height and looked him directly in his unwavering, stern gaze. "Am I right?" The man didn't not respond but for a nod. "And why is it you will not voice your response?" The man still did not speak. It almost seemed as if he were looking past her. "You have permission to speak freely…" She took in a deep breath to even out her temper as she could feel him beginning to wear on her already.

"I do not find it amusing or appropriate for a _woman_," he almost seemed to spit the word at her. "to be the leader of a ship…" He finished with a look of disgust gracing his typically indifferent features. Kimberly had come to know this man rather well as he was on the last two vessels she had sailed on. His outlook regarding rules and regulations was very strict and unwavering. To his response, however, she simply smiled genuinely, and this seemed to frighten her men more than her commanding voice.

"Is that so…?" She said in a voice as sweet as honey. "Perhaps I should bring that up with Admiral Elizabeth Darlington and discuss your opinions…?" Kim took a step closer to William who seemed to almost shrink back. "I'm sure that she will be happy to know that the gentleman I hand-picked to be _my_ Boatswain and Third Mate would rather commit treason on the waters than listen to his captain." Will then looked into her hard jade eyes, his dark brown ones suddenly filled with respect and maybe a little fear.

She knew how much the young man feared the Admiral. Much like Kimberly, Elizabeth Darlington, or Admiral Betty as she preferred, had worked her way into the militia for the greater good of her country until she had taken over the role of Admiral of the Royal Navy, at which time she was discovered in much more embarrassing way than Kim. Many of the men liked to spread rumors that the Admiral was caught in the throes of passion with another woman, a blond who seemed to be into radicalism and claimed that there was more to the world than what met the eye. Other's liked to say that she would charge into battle with nothing but her trousers and a sword, thus revealing herself. However, after Kim had been unveiled, Betty had taken a liking to the girl and shared that she was discovered while on leave during a bath. _'How silly.'_ Kimberly had thought.

"That will not be necessary… Captain…" He hesitated on his last word.

"Very good." Kim said, her smile back in place upon her lips. She turned back around to the rest of her crew, some of which were snickering at William's expense. "Men!" She called and they all straightened up. She walked over to the stairs which lead to the bridge and placed a hand on the railing, before turning back to them. "This is a fair ship, and you are indeed a fair crew. You were all selected to help maintain balance in the British Empire and we will do just that. Am I right!?" She called to them all. Ronald stood at her side, smiling all the while.

"Yes, Sir!" They responded in kind, this time all of them. Kim had to hold back another fit of giggles before she spoke to them again.

"And please, call me Ma'am. Now let's shove off this miserable dock and get out to sea!" They all hollered excitedly in response, though some were looking amongst themselves in confusion. _'Ma'am?'_ They all though it was strange. William, however was the first to snap out of his revere and began wildly pointing his finger.

"You heard the Captain! Unfurl the main and mizzen sails! Prep the fore and jib in kind and run the lines!" As Will continued to bark out orders to get the ship moving away from port, Kim took the helm, happy to have the wheel in her hands once more.

"That was quite a speech, Captain." Ronald said as he walked up next to his superior. Her stood behind her and watched the compass as she began to spin the wheel. The sails swelled as the winds picked up and pulled the brig through the calm waters of the port.

"It is better to set down a firm hand in the beginning, I believe." She laughed to herself as the ship began to shift through the waters and around other ships. She brought the vessel in as close to their sister crews as she could, causing the neighboring ships some distress as she did so. "It will make interactions between myself and the crew more interesting later on." Ron had to laugh in turn, placing a firm but gentle, gloved hand on her shoulder.

"I am certain you are right, Kimberly." Kim looked over her shoulder to smile at him, glad that he had finally loosened up. "So what are our orders?" He asked. With a broad smile, Kim turned back around and continued to steer the ship.

"We have been entrusted with monitoring the trade routes between our homeland and the New World! This is an important mission, Ronald." With all the enthusiasm she could muster, Captain Kimberly bellowed out a string of orders to get the crew underway. "Lets get underway, Mister Du! Set the Main and Mizzen top sails square aback and the Fore sharp aback to port! Run the jib so it will take! You there!" She pointed to a burly looking young sailor, his face unshaven as though he had already been off port for days. He looked up at her.

"Yes, Captain?"

"Haul in the aft weather sheet before heading up to square the head yards!" Her enthusiastic smile seemed to be infectious as the crewmate jumped to his task with a smile of his own.

"Aye, Captain! Haul in the weather sheet and square the yards!" He parroted back, as was customary.

Kimberly could feel it; the rush of the ocean coursing through her body as she steered the helm away from the docks, cutting through gradually growing waves as she distanced herself from land. She had been so scared that she would never again get to have this feeling, with the ship in her hands and the clamor below deck as many of the deckhands secured the cannons on the gun deck. She hoped that her galley man wasn't having too much trouble prepping the meals for her new company, but that was an unimportant thought in her mind. All she could think of was the adventure ahead of her. They wouldn't be returning to their homeland for at least a year, taking port only in the colonies of the New World.

XxXxX

The first few days of the voyage were rocky, as was to be expected. Many of the men were still acting rebelliously towards their new Captain. On the second day towards the evening, Kimberly decided to make rounds during the night watch. As she emerged from her quarters and onto the deck, she was surprised to see a group of men huddled together by the main mast. Thinking there was something wrong, she quickly made her way over to them. Her silent footsteps stopped a few feet short of the group as she listened to their words.

"Aye, what a bonny lass the captain is." Said one of the Scottish men.

"Yeah, I would take her to my bunk and wash away all of those lonely nights for her for the rest of her life…" That man actually sounded sincere, almost loving, but the thought still appalled Kim. She simply stood there slack-jawed.

"What'er you talkin' 'bout?" Said another man, this one a brunette with a thick chest and slick, combed-back, long hair. "She's a crazy one. I'd shag her and leave her in the dip!" He let out a hardy laugh, leaning back to gain more room. The other men hesitantly joined in, their laughs not as robust. When the largest man finally simmered down and took a look around the evening sky, his attention was brought back to the real world as a very angry Captain stood before him. The other men had moved away and she now stood where the center of the group had been.

"Is there something you need to say to my face, Lewinski?" She said sternly. Her eyes narrowed as she took a step towards him and he stepped back. The setting sun behind her was casting an ominous glow over her face and caused her already fiery, red hair to appear is if she really had caught aflame.

"No, Capt'n." He said simply, standing up straight. Her looked her directly in the eyes and wore a lewd grin on his face, one that disgusted the captain.

"Oh really?" She queried. She turned to the other men who were all aligned on the deck in a proper fashion. "What say you men? Was there anything said here I should know about?" She took a step towards them, the four men all standing a little taller. "Nothing about mutiny? Nothing about defiling my body?" She turned back around to the brunette behind her. Some of the other men on evening watch were starting to poke their heads up from below decks to take a look at the spectacle.

"No Ma'am." He repeated again, though his smirk proved otherwise. From behind her, though, Kim heard the sound of the thin, shorter deckhand trying to speak up.

"Y-…yes, Captain Kimberly." He said almost shyly. His face was red and he looked nowhere but to the deck below his feet.

"Aye? And what would these statements be?" She asked, stepping up to him. She very gently placed a hand under his chin to bring his bright blue eyes up to meet her own, his black bangs covering them only slightly. Her tone was gentle and her touch even more so. It coaxed him to continue once she placed her hands behind her back once more.

"There was talk of the crew finding you quite attractive… Lewinski…" He hesitated and looked at the large man behind his superior. "He talked of mutiny after relations…"

"Thank you, Parker." Kim stated with a smile towards the man for his honestly. She then turned back to the brunette, hulking man who had his arms crossed in front of his barrel chest. "And what do you have to say for yourself, sailor?" She asked simply.

"That Parker is a rat." He seemed to growl out as he looked at the other man, Parker's eyes suddenly looking back towards the deck.

"Belay that!" Kim hollered at the top of her lungs. Many of the other sailors had been roused from their sleep and were now on deck watching as their captain handled the situation. "You are to be punished for your insubordination and for threatening a fellow crew member." The hulking man moved to state no such threat had been made, but the look in Kim's eyes told him otherwise. "I shall make your sentence brief, should you be able to beat me in a test of skill and athleticism." The deck went silent. Many of the men looked to each other for answers to their question but they all came up with nothing. Lewinski leaned forward and went to look Kim directly in the eye.

"And what be the challenge yer talkin' 'bout?" He spat on the deck below them, insulting Kim further.

"Very simple. A race. We shall climb the ratlines up to the main topsail yard, move to the fore topsail yard, and bring ourselves back to the deck by the foremast, and then make a mad dash back to the mainmast." She paused and leaned forward with a grin of her own. "Understood?" Leaning back once again and stretching out his shoulders, Lewinski nodded.

"Aye." He said simply. Kim turned her back for a moment and placed her hand to her mouth to project her voice.

"Lieutenant!" She called. From below deck with a biscuit in hand, Ronald hurried up the stairs and to his captain's side. He obviously was in the middle of dinner.

"Yes, Captain?" He asked after swallowing a mouthful of bread.

"You will be our score keeper. Whoever makes it back to the base of the mainmast first is the winner." Ronald looked rather confused, but he simply nodded and took his place by the base of the mast.

"Sailor?" He motioned to Lewinski. The man nodded. "Captain?" He motioned to the redhead. She nodded as well and then carefully cracked her knuckles. "Alright. I suppose you both know the rules. On your marks…" Both of them contestants prepared themselves, stretching and setting their eyes on their targets. Lewinski was prepared to make a dash for the ratlines, but Kim stood a few feet behind him.

"Go!" Ronald yelled and off the sailors went, much of the crew rooting for who they wanted to win. The brunette took off like a shot towards the ratlines and began climbing with fury. He was certain that he had made it up to the main yard first and continued his climb up to the main topsail yard. It wasn't until he reached the top, with sweat beading on his forehead and his lungs burning from the exertion that he spotted Kim taking two steps back on the yard's platform.

"How in bloody hell did she get up here so fast?" He questioned. Without warning and to the thrill of those below, Kim dug her heels into the wood beneath her feet and took the short steps off of the platform, jumping into the air and folding her body forward into a roll to propel her further. It seemed as though she were about to miss the fore topsail yard while Lewinski made his way along the lines in the upper riggings, watching her the whole time. Just as it looked like Kimberly might plummet to her death, she outstretched her arms and body, reaching for the beam and gripping it with strong, skilled hands. There was a mighty roar on the deck below as she used her momentum to propel her around the wooden beam and up onto its surface, balancing her weight so she wouldn't fall. Once she regained her footing, she moved to the yard platform and crouched down to grip the side and drop down to the next platform.

Lewinski growled and hastened himself, making his way to the foremast before gripping the ratlines and using the cuffs of his shirt to slide down the ropes without burning his hands. Both he and Kim made their way to the base of the foremast, her boots touching the deck first, and his following mere seconds after. With his long legs, he took off towards the mainmast and to where the blond man would pronounce him the winner. What he wasn't expecting was to see his captain jump forward, land on her hands, flip her body over itself and land in front of him at the base of the mainmast.

"Captain Kimberly is the winner!" Ron's voice seemed to echo throughout the crowd as they all cheered, Parker in particular. The men all crowded around their Captain and cheered for her, telling her how amazed they were and that they had never seen anything like her in their lives. Lewinski stood behind them all, his mouth agape. When the crowd finally settled down, Kim chuckled to herself. She pushed her way through the groups of sailors, all of whom followed her. She stood before the beaten man with a genuine smile.

"Lewinski, you are sentenced to remain in the hold until we reach port. You are to be without meal for the night. Starting tomorrow morning, your meals will be brought to you. I do not wish to see you on deck without my expressed permission until we reach the colonies. You will have duties helping the Chief Steward until then." She paused and looked from the corner of her eye as the rest of the crew fell suddenly silent. She looked back to the large man. "Do I make myself clear?" Her green eyes were sharp and near piercing as the winded man took a step back.

"Aye… Captain…" He said between breaths. William emerged from the crowd, his face red from cheering, despite his typically calm composure. He took the burly man by his shoulder, even though he stood a good foot shorter than the him, and lead him down below deck to help the galley crew.

When they disappeared and the rest of the crew began to disperse, Ronald walked up behind Kimberly, his slightly taller form watching Will and Lewinski go below deck. He took a deep breath and smiled softly before looking down at the captain.

"Kimberly, that will get you in trouble some day." He said fondly.

"I am sure it will, Ronald. I am sure that it will." She laughed and turned to her long time friend clapping him on the shoulder. "But you've got to admit, he did pretty well!" She began walking off toward the bow of the ship, Ron in tow behind her.

"Yes he did. I wasn't certain that you would make it." He laughed as she playfully elbowed him in the ribs when they were out of site of the other crew members. It was silent between them for a moment until he spoke again. "Are you really going to leave him below deck for the whole voyage? It will be months before we make port. I can't imagine it would be—" Kim stopped walking and chuckled lightly to herself.

"Do not worry." She said softly. When they reached the tip of the bow, she looked out to the waters, slowly darkening with the setting sun. The stars were already starting to brighten the sky as she looked at the eastern horizon, back to her homeland. "I shall find some menial tasks for him to do above deck. I certainly would not want to be trapped in the hull of the ship for months on end and I will not allow my men to suffer in such a way." Ron didn't seem to understand. He looked from the expanse before them to her confident eyes with a puzzled expression. She simply laughed again.

"I am a woman, Ronald. Though you may respect me, my men do not just yet. I have to lay down a firm hand, just as I told you yesterday. Otherwise, they would have attempted to go through with their lewd and disturbing plans." Ron seemed to understand then. While he was in the gallery, taking his rations for the evening, he had over heard that a number of men found Kimberly to be quite the attractive young woman. Many had stated they wouldn't mind being the one to, as they put it, break her in. However, most of them did not seem intent on doing any more than talking of such an idea. He guessed that Lewinski must have been very serious in his claims.

Together they watched as the sun set behind them and the stars slowly bring out magnificent shapes in the sky. Kim placed her hand on the railing of the bow and pulled herself up until she was on the bowsprit, which seemed to jut elegantly from the font of the vessel. She stood tall and proud as the calm waters rocked the ship softly. She turned to look at Ron and with a smile, she put her arms out at her side and purposefully lost her footing, falling off the edge of the bowsprit.

"Captain!?" Ron hollered and rushed to the edge of the ship. When he looked down, he was greeted with an exuberant Kim laughing and pointing at him as she rolled around in the bowsprit shrouds, a wide netting that led from the tip of the bowsprit to the edges of the bow itself. Ron grunted as he blew the tips of his bangs out of his face. With his short pony tail hanging over his shoulder, he sighed and clasped his hands behind his back.

"What a wonderful captain we have." He muttered sarcastically while Kim continued to cackle below him.

XxXxX

To be continued in Chapter 2

Author's Notes:

So I hope that I have not bored you all. This was actually quite fun for me to write. I'm enjoying being able to draw out the introduction for each of the characters. But the first few chapters will probably be a little slow, just like this one. It's simply so I can some detail to this alternate universe. To clarify (before I get too many questions), this is going to be as historically accurate as I can make it while still keeping true to the T.V. show itself. It's more like… If they were born in this era rather than their own.

Regardless, I hope you like it so far. I'm definitely enjoying writing it.


	3. Chapter 2

Two With One Go

**Chapter 2**

XxXxX

_July 26, 1763_

It was another gorgeous, sunny day at sea. There were a number of men laughing and bustling about the deck outside. William could be heard barking orders to the crew and Ron was busying himself in the galley, aiding the cooks, as that was his true passion. The helmsman was taking great care with the ship, very gently guiding her across the surface of the water.

But inside her quarters located under the bridge, Kimberly sat at her desk with her head in her hands. She lifted her head for a moment before rubbing her eyes with the heels of her palms. Upon the mahogany surface of her desk, Kim looked back down at the near pristine looking piece of parchment. She grimaced at it.

A Clipper ship had intercepted the _Endless Possibilities_. The smaller, faster vessel had caught up to Kimberly's ship two days prior. The lieutenant of the other ship had crossed the gangplank over to hers once they had anchored next to each other. He immediately went up to the captain handing her the letter and telling her that it was of great important that he spoke with her.

She had read it numerous times, but had to pick it up to re-read the information delivered to her:

_Captain Possible,_

_This letter is to inform you of the recent developments in the colonies that you may not be aware of._

_As I am sure you_ do_, the French forces had allied themselves with the indigenous people of North America. For seven years we have been plagued with sieges and attacks from the native people on land and the French forces at sea. I know that your previous vessels have had to defend themselves from their attacks._

_On February tenth of this year, we signed the Treaty of Paris ending the Seven Years war; however, I fear that the colonies are very close to accomplishing their goal of total independence from the Crown. We cannot allow this to happen._

_Therefore, you have been reassigned; instead of monitoring and keeping safe out trade routes, you are to dock in Massachusetts and help maintain morale, discuss with their new political officials our terms and make sure that they do not claim independence._

_Kimberly, they are dangerously close to achieving their goal. They are so close that you are only one of five people that understand the severity of this situation. Should the New World succeed, it would leave the British Empire in mockery and ruin._

_There is the risk that any British ship which enters the boundaries of the colonies will be under siege and taken. You need to do anything you deem necessary. Shoot them down, take_ their _vessels and allow British officers to take them and control the waters. We need to do what is necessary by order of the Crown…_

_No matter how much we both may disagree with it…_

_God Speed.  
>Admiral Elizabeth Darlington<em>

Kim placed the letter back down on her desk. She had not yet brought this change to her crew's attention. She was unsure of how to broach the subject. This was her first mission as a Captain of her own vessel and her own crew, and the Admiral was going to change the objective and put the responsibility of speaking with the colonists in the name of the Crown on her alone.

And she was to seize any colonial vessel that came within range.

Kim wasn't sure this was something she could do. To her, the colonists were simply fighting for what they thought was right. And if she could have been completely honest, she didn't agree with the tyrannical reign over those people who wished for religious and economical freedom.

With a heavy sigh, she stood from her desk and made her way out to the main deck. When she opened her door, she was greeted with the intense heat of the sun. Looking around she saw that many of her men were not wearing shirts, and those that were had abandoned their formal attire and wore sleeveless tops. She had to agree that it was indeed hot, so before she left her quarters, she removed her red jacket and placed it on a hook by the door. She rolled up the sleeves of her white shirt so they only came to her elbows. She thought of undoing the button at the very top of her shirt to let her skin breath, but decided against the idea when a few of the sailors looked her way. She took a deep breath and made her way to the center of the deck.

"Third Officer Du." She stated firmly. The boatswain emerged from behind the foremast where he had been observing the men as they checked the fore sails.

"Yes, Captain?" He asked as he walked up next to her. He was still dressed in his formal attire and Kim had to stare at him briefly before coughing to continue.

"Please call all hands on deck. I need to speak with the crew. It is of the utmost importance." Her heeled boots made her appear taller as she straightened her back and stood to look over the whole deck.

"Aye, Captain." He said. He walked off like a man on a mission calling out the order. Those that were up already, made their way to the middle of the ship, all of them straightening their backs and trying to smooth the wrinkles out of their clothes. Others were wiping the sweat on their brows, though it didn't do much good in the summer sun. Tiredly, those that had been asleep groaned as they walked out on deck, and as Lewinski was hauled up by his shoulder with Lieutenant Ronald in tow, he almost seemed to hiss at the light when it greeted his eyes. Once assembled, they all looked at their Captain curiously. Taking a deep breath, Kimberly stepped forward.

"As you all know," She started, "We were greeted by one of the Admiral's own Clipper vessels. The lieutenant had given me a letter from the Admiral stating that our mission has been changed." She paused and watched as the sailors looked amongst themselves, all seeming either confused or irritated. She continued, "We are no longer in charge of monitoring the main trade routes between the colonies and our homeland, but instead I am to speak with their…" Her face twisted in confusion. "Elected officials…" The men started to talk amongst themselves, wondering what that could mean. _There are not supposed to be elections in the colonies._ Once said. _What kind of treason is this?_ Said another. Kimberly sighed and took another step forward, gaining their attention.

"I am to try and convince these officials that claiming independence from the Crown would leave them unsupported and in ruin." Looking straight ahead, keeping her eyes away from those of her men, she continued. "We are also to claim any colonial ships we see to reassert our dominance…" Her voice was filled with disgust as she heard half of the men seem to laugh and become excited at the idea. She looked to one in particular that seemed rather pleased with the thought. She quickly walked up to him, her feet stomping on the wooden platform below her. Each man she passed quieted themselves, and watched as she moved to the end of the line. The man was still laughing until she pointed a firm finger under his nose with an angry fire in her eyes.

"You, Sailor," She said harshly, "What is it you find so amusing?" With the finger under his nose, he stopped as though there were a spike at the tip. With his longer brown hair a mess about his face, he swallowed hard.

"Well!?" She hollered.

"I-…" He paused and swallowed again, waiting until she moved her hand and it was out of range of hitting him. "I just feel as though it serves them right is all…" He muttered, trying to look anywhere but at his superior. Her eyes widened, but she motioned for him to continue, trying to keep her anger under control. "It's... It's treason, Ma'am…"

"Treason!?" She yelled. "Treason? How is it treason for people to protect themselves? Had it occurred to any of you that some of these men may not agree with what the colonies are doing? Many of the sailors on those ships are innocent men chosen to protect their families just as we were chosen to protect ours! Who are we to hurt or even kill those who were simply looking for a better way of life? I do not condone what they are doing, but I'm not going to hurt innocent men, treason or not. " She turned around to face the rest of her crew. "Do you consider it treason to want to believe in what you do? To want to live your life!?" They all seemed to shake their heads.

"I want you all to listen up!" She growled. "When we take these vessels, we are to harm no one! We are to take the ships without hurting a soul! We will punish these political officials for their treason, but we will not hurt any innocent people! Do you hear me!?" Hesitantly, all of the men looked to their Captain.

"Do you hear me!?" She yelled again.

"Aye, Captain!" They all called, nervous and terrified of the sudden ferocity Kimberly was showing. At this response, she seemed to simmer down and walked back towards the foremast.

"Starting tomorrow, we will begin training. Lieutenant Stoppable and Third Officer Du will assist me in showing you the proper way to take down a man without harming him." She paused, watching them all as they seemed unsure. She let out a heavy breath.

_'Better bring up their morale…'_ She thought to herself.

"You will be the best of the best. You're fighting skills and stamina will be unmatched by all others in the Navy when we are through." She saw their faces seem to brighten at the idea of being the best. Placing a hand to her temple and taking one last deep breath, she said, "That will be all." She finished and made her way back up the deck towards her quarters.

The men that had been working before went back to their assigned tasks and talked of the developments amongst themselves. Those that had been sleeping yawned as they headed back down to their bunks. William lead Lewinski back to the gallery and muttered all the while that his Captain was insane, which did not escape her ears. She simply sighed once again as she opened her door and looked about the mess that she had created; There were maps on the floor, parchments littering the desk, her sleepwear and sheets tossed about her bed which lay to the starboard side of the room.

"You need to get some sleep, Kim," Said a familiar voice behind her. Kim didn't jump, though she was a little surprised to hear her friend speak up. She turned to him with a tired smile.

"I know I do." Her response was just as tired as her expression. "But I do not believe I would be able to if I tried." She looked back to the mess and grimaced, secretly hoping that it would have cleaned itself up by the time she turned around. Taking a step into the room, she waved for Ronald to follow her. He was careful not to step on any of the documents tossed about the floor. He stood in front of the Captain's desk as she sat down and rubbed her head gingerly with one hand.

"Do you have a headache?" He asked, concerned.

"Yes…" She said. "Would you please get me some chamomile tea from the galley…?" She turned her chair around and looked out the aft window, watching the water rush away behind them. Ron tilted his head before walking around the desk to block her view of the eastern side of the world moving away from them.

"Only if you promise to lie down and get some rest." He held out a hand to help her up, but she simply stared at it for a moment. She did smile at him before pushing it away softly.

"I cannot, Ronald. I need to do some research and read through the other documents that Betty has given me." She motioned to her desk. "Do not make me give you the face." She said in a joking tone.

"Oh heaven's no!' He laughed as he quickly moved away from her desk. When he turned around to see her, her bottom lip was jutting out from the top and her eyes were glossy as though she were going to cry. "Captain, there is no worse punishment than that expression!" He laughed and tried to look away, but she simply sniffed as if she were genuinely upset. "Oh, Fine! I'll get you your tea." He laughed as he opened the door. She could still hear him muttering about the accursed look as the door shut behind him and she was left alone.

Looking back to her desk, she groaned. There was another piece of paper next to the letter. It was hand written and a little difficult to read, but it was obvious that it was important. Upon further reading, Kim realized that it was information on the so-called political officials of the colonies. She read through the introduction Betty had scrawled on the top of the page. After a half hour had passed, Ron had come with her tea and left again, Kim was still reading about one man in particular.

"Doctor Drew Lipsky…" Kimberly muttered to herself. "Now what is so important about you…" She said quietly as she continued reading.

XxXxX

To be continued in Chapter 3

Author's Notes:

I know this one is a little short, but I couldn't think of a way to make it longer and still keep a good flow. Regardless, now we get a bit of a look into Kim's ideals and morals. I tried to keep her sense of right and wrong while still keeping her loyal, but I don't know if I portrayed it very well.

Please let me know what you think.


End file.
